Reinicio
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] (Yandere!Levi x Lector) Cuando sufres de amnesia a raíz de la última expedición de la Legión de Exploración, eres asignada a estar bajo el cuidado de Levi. Ambos ponen todo su esfuerzo en ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos perdidos. Pero al mismo tiempo, te ves acosada por pesadillas que hacen alusión de que algo más siniestro y engañoso ocurrió...
1. Introduccion

ANTES DE QUE DIGAN ALGO, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LOS DOS CAPITULOS DE RoM Y LFTLC! En serio que lo hago, pero se me ha ido un poco la inspiracion xD Lo siento. Ahora si. Hola XD Para los que no me conocen, soy Kurenai Lukia (ada) y actualmente estoy publicando un LevixLector de mi autoria, Roulette Of Memories, el cual no he actualizado porque hace unas tres o cuatro semanas comence un curso preuniversitario y me absorve laputaalma el tiempo y la inspirancion. Aun asi, prometo no dejarlo inconcluso! Pero mientras tanto, en estos dias en los que estuve leyendo para buscar inspiracion, consegui este INCREIBLE FANFIC en deviantart y no pude soportarlo, le pedi permiso a la autora y... bueno, aqui estoy, es mi primera vez publicando una de mis traducciones. Espero les agrade, en verdad, a mi, a pesar de no ser muy fanatica de las ships Yandere, me mantuvo atrapada. Usare la advertencia de la autora, creo que es mas que suficiente xD.

**DATOS DEL FANFIC:**

**Titulo original:** "Reset"

_**Autor:**_** cherrypikkins** ( cherry pikkins . deviantart ) -todos los creditos del fanfic a ella OK? ok.-

**Traductor:** Kurenai Lukia (todos los creditos a googletraductordigo yo)

**Genero:** Misterio, Suspenso, Horror, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Numero de capitulos:** 4 (pero debido a lo extenso de ellos, cada capitulo sera dividido en dos partes.)

**Summary: **La lectora sufre de amnesia a raíz de la última expedición de la Legión de Exploración, y es asignada a estar bajo el cuidado de Levi. Ambos ponen todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Al mismo tiempo, la lectora se ve acosada por pesadillas que hacen alusión de que algo más siniestro y engañoso ocurrió.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, violencia, escenas de tortura y sangre, trastornos psicológicos en uno o varios de los personajes, OOC. **_No apto para mayores de 18 años. Si eres sensible, no lo leas._**


	2. Parte 1 (I)

Primer fragmento del primer capitulo! Por favor disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki No Kyojin, ni Levi, ni la historia son mias. Solo soy la traductora. Shingeki No Kyojin y Levi pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama** y los creditos de la historia pertenecen a _**CHERRYPIKKINS.**_

**Titulo original:** "Reset"

_**Autor:**_** cherrypikkins** ( cherry pikkins . deviantart ) -todos los creditos del fanfic a ella OK? ok.-

**Traductor:** Kurenai Lukia

**Genero:** Misterio, Suspenso, Horror, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Summary: **La lectora sufre de amnesia a raíz de la última expedición de la Legión de Exploración, y es asignada a estar bajo el cuidado de Levi. Ambos ponen todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Al mismo tiempo, la lectora se ve acosada por pesadillas que hacen alusión de que algo más siniestro y engañoso ocurrió.

**[ADVERTENCIAS de cosas escalofriantes, violencia, factores desencadenantes de las relaciones abusivas /obsesivas, y, probablemente lenguaje fuerte. Es una ship yandere, allí esta su advertencia. Sin embargo no habrá lemon.] **

Que comience lo escalofriante. 8D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**- Reinicio. -**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Con frialdad afianzo su mano contra tu boca. Tus fuerzas estaban menguando. Para alguien como él, empujarte contra el piso no necesitaba siquiera de esfuerzo alguno. Tú ya estabas agotada a ese punto. Inmovilizada. Forzada a la sumisión. Y, sin embargo, tus instintos te gritaban que lucharas, porque sabías que si se le permitías hacer lo que quisiera, entonces no habría ninguna esperanza para ti._

_Su peso se cernió sobre tus hombros. No podías moverte siquiera un poco. Cuando por fin aquella mano se alejó de tu boca, jadeaste desesperadamente por aire. No podías encontrar tu voz._

_Un dedo se presionó contra tus labios. Él levanto la mano entonces, y llevo el mismo dedo contra sus propios labios, curvados en una fría sonrisa._

_"Shh ..."_

_Tu tenías un secreto para callar, te gustara o no. Y él iba a asegurarse de que mantuvieses ese silencio._

_No podías luchar. Todo lo que podías hacer era mirar hacia atrás desafiante y dolida, dando hasta el último esfuerzo en recordar su rostro, su identidad, y todo lo que había infringido en ti. No importaba lo que te pudiese hacer, no importaba que astutas tácticas fuese a utilizar para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza... Tú __**tenías**__ que recordar..._

_No lo olvides, te dijiste a ti misma. No lo olvides...!_

_Algo delgado y metálico brilló en la oscuridad. Jadeaste, sintiendo el pinchazo de algo afilado contra un lado de tu cuello, perforando tu piel, llenando tu torrente sanguíneo hasta que lo sentiste a punto de estallar..._

_El mundo comenzó a deformarse y torcerse ante tus ojos. Fuiste cayendo en la oscuridad. Tus labios sintieron un beso frío y desapasionado, que era más burlón que nada._

_Su susurro se deslizó entonces dentro de tu oído, en el momento final antes de que todo se desvaneciera en el olvido._

_"Te veré cuando te quedes dormida..."_

...

...

"¡AH!"

Despertaste de tu pesadilla con un jadeo, tus ojos abriéndose de par en par por el terror. Tu piel estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor frío, temblando de pies a cabeza por el fresco aire libre. Una vez que te diste cuenta de que estabas de vuelta en el mundo de la vigilia, donde las visiones fantasmales del miedo y la locura no podían hacerte ningún daño, empezaste a calmarte.

Dejaste escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Todo... Todo había sido sólo un sueño, y apenas recordaba una pizca de ello.

La luz del sol golpeo tus ojos. Levantaste una mano para cubrirte la cara, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Respirando profundamente, tus pulmones se llenaron con un aroma fragante. Estabas fuera, tu cuerpo recostado sobre un campo verde lleno de flores. Una débil brisa silbaba por encima. Se podía escuchar un par de cuervos graznando en algún lugar alrededor de ti.

La exuberante hierba había formado un colchón suave y fresco contra tu espalda, pero tu cuerpo dolía pies a cabeza –sin duda por haber tomado una siesta en el suelo-. ¿Qué hora era, de todos modos? Te sentiste como si hubieses dormido durante días... Todo era confuso, y la cabeza te dolía.

...No pudiste recordar tu pesadilla en absoluto. Tal era la naturaleza de los sueños. Pero ahora que estabas despierta, te sentías muy en paz. Segura. Nada podía hacerte daño ahora.

Fue entonces cuando una silueta oscura se cernió sobre ti, bloqueando la luz del sol y arrojando una sombra sobre ti.

"Cadete [Apellido]," una voz familiar se dirigió a ti, fría y entrecortada.

Unos ojos tormentosos y fríos se clavaron en los tuyos, dejándote hipnotizada. Tu voz tembló con nerviosismo. "L-Lance Corporal... Perdóneme, me había quedado dormida..."

Luchaste para erguirte y sentarte, sintiendo una sensación de rigidez y dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste durmiendo de esa forma, de todos modos? ¿Y por qué tu cabeza dolía tanto...? ¿Qué tipo de castigo te esperaba ahora que habías sido atrapada en medio de una siesta al aire libre? Y justamente por el Lance Corporal, de todas las personas.

Todo el tiempo, el hombre de cabello negro te miró con expresión insondable y silenciosa. Luego, extendió una mano, ofreciendo su ayuda. El gesto te sorprendió.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" preguntó, en un tono perfectamente neutro.

Observaste inexpresiva la palma abierta en frente tuyo. Él esperó pacientemente. Algo te hizo dudar por un segundo, pero no fue más que un pensamiento pasajero, leve como las nubes sobre ustedes. Al final, aceptaste la mano, y sentiste como te halaba hacia arriba hasta dejarte de pie.

"Sí... Gracias, Señor," murmuraste, frotando tus ojos somnolienta. Esto era inesperadamente amable de su parte.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie sobre el campo ventoso. A su alrededor, las Nomeolvides habían florecido, llenando aquella pradera con un azul brillante.

Levi continuó su escrutinio sobre ti con su enigmática expresión. Por un momento, parecía como si él buscase algo dentro de tus ojos con los suyos. Pero lo hubiese encontrado o no, la intensidad de su mirada se moderó después de un tiempo.

"En ese caso, regresemos.", te ordenó, con voz tranquila. No sentiste ganas de discutir.

Los dos siguieron el camino de regreso al cuartel de la Legión de Exploración. Con sumo cuidado y atención, Levi se aseguró de que no te quedases atrás mientras lo seguías.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tu cuerpo estaba herido de pies a cabeza. No sabías los detalles, pero las cosas no habían sido iguales desde tu última expedición al Muro María. Extraños moretones irregulares marcados en tu piel. También algunos cortes y heridas, aquí y allá, todos vendados por limpios y precisos dedos. Te hicieron sentir fea. Monstruosa de una manera. Pero en realidad, no te podías quejar. La mayoría de los soldados que habían salido con vida después de una pelea con titanes raramente escapaban con todas las extremidades intactas.

No, tú habías logrado mantener la posesión de todas tus partes físicas, apéndices y extremidades. Lo único que habías acabado perdiendo, sin embargo, eran una buena parte de tus memorias.

Te habían dicho que habías sufrido una lesión traumática en la cabeza durante la misión, que dio lugar a una amnesia parcial. Eso explicaría el enorme dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que podías recordar era la sensación de caer en un pozo de obscuridad, negro como la tinta. Incapaz de moverte, incapaz de respirar, habías estado fulminada por el dolor, desesperada por alguien que te salvara... Pero al final, habías logrado despertar del coma.

Su voz fue el primer sonido que habías oído, mientras te revolvías adormilada sobre la cama de hospital.

"Cadete [Apellido]. ¿Puedes oírme?" Él había preguntado. Recordabas la forma en que sus ojos oscuros y angulares se habían enganchado con los tuyos, atrapándote en seguida. "Mírame. ¿Sabes quién soy?"

Por supuesto que sí. Era el Lance Corporal Levi, y nunca lo habías oído sonar tan ansioso por el bienestar de otra persona de la forma en que sonaba justo ahora. Así que asentiste con la cabeza y te encontraste a ti misma sonriéndole débilmente.

"... Así que _si_ te acuerdas de mí, después de todo."

Habló con tensión y alivio, todos en el mismo aliento.

No podías recordar nada acerca de la expedición, ni podías recordar mucho de las semanas antes de dicha incursión. Todavía sabías quién eras. Aún podías reconocer a la mayoría de tus compañeros. La única cosa que te molestó fue la brecha extraña e inexplicable en tu memoria. Era como si los acontecimientos durante ese período específico de tiempo se hubiesen borrado por completo, dejándote ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido justo antes, durante e inmediatamente después de la expedición.

Que problemático. Tantas lesiones, y apenas tenía la menor idea de cómo las habías obtenido en el primer lugar, debido a tu amnesia. Probablemente era natural. La batalla debió haber sido especialmente tumultuosa, todo sucedió tan rápido que era muy probable que tu cerebro hubiese sido apenas capaz de procesarlo. Aun así, esas heridas te molestaban. No porque doliesen, sino porque se sentían tan irregulares... Tan extrañas en tu piel. Tú, una soldado completamente formada, no eras ajena a las heridas y al dolor. Dejando de lado tu conmoción cerebral, estas diversas cicatrices de cortes y magulladuras no deberían molestarte. Pero aun así estaba desconcertada, simplemente porque no podías _recordar _cómo habían ocurrido...

Debido a tu condición física y a tu estado de ánimo, el comandante tomó la decisión de mantenerte fuera de servicio por un período indefinido de tiempo... Bajo la recomendación del Lance Corporal, al parecer. Para todos los efectos, tú seguías siendo parte de la Legión de Exploración. Sin embargo, tu única asignación actual era recuperarte lo más rápido y completamente como fuese posible. Por eso estaba ansiosa por mejorar en poco tiempo -la legión no podía arriesgarse a asignarte otras misiones en caso contrario.-

El Lance Corporal Levi había sido asignado para supervisar tu convalecencia... En realidad, según lo habías escuchado, él se había ofrecido a cuidar de ti. Era extraño. Para una persona tan fría e inaccesible, que prestaba poca atención a los problemas de sus compañeros soldados... Parecía mostrar una inusual cantidad de atención para ti. Debido a eso, sentiste que se podía confiar en él. Él se había ofrecido a sí mismo para velar por ti, después de todo.

Levi te hizo caminar por el pasillo en silencio. Estabas contenta de seguirlo cual cachorro perdido, ya que estabas demasiado ocupada masajeándote para detener el dolor en tu frente, o aliviando el dolor de los moretones. Debajo de la cortina negra y lisa de su flequillo, los ojos de él miraban hacia ti de vez en cuando, observando todos tus movimientos.

"Tus heridas casi se han curado" Remarco en su habitual tono bajo y monocorde.

Tú asentiste, sonriendo débilmente. "Sí. Ya no duelen tanto como antes."

"...Ya veo."

No se podía decir si la respuesta le había satisfecho o no, pero de cualquier manera él desvió la mirada para observar hacia adelante. Sus pasos y los tuyos eran los únicos sonidos que resonaban en todo el vasto vestíbulo de la torre.

Otra pregunta te fue formulada, esta vez en voz más baja. "... ¿Y tus recuerdos?"

Negaste con la cabeza cautelosamente, luciendo un poco triste. "No ha habido suerte. ... Todo lo que consigo son destellos y parpadeos, pero nada que pueda precisar. Cuanto más trato de recordar, más me duele la cabeza."

"..." Levi dijo nada en respuesta. Se notaba que estaba meditando en silencio sobre esta información mientras ustedes dos atravesaban el pasillo.

Esa era otra cosa que habías notado. El Lance Corporal albergaba un interés especial en tus recuerdos perdidos. De hecho, tenías la sensación de que él estaba ansioso por verte recuperada. Tú le miraste con curiosidad. ¿Era posible de que hubieses olvidado algo importante? ¿Algo que existía entre el Lance Corporal Levi y tú?

Deseaste que él solo te lo dijese. Pero tal vez la pérdida de esos valiosos recuerdos le dolía a él tanto como a ti.

Levi se detuvo bruscamente delante de una puerta de aspecto familiar y la abrió de par en par, mirando expectante hacia ti. Cuando no te moviste, él entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era una mirada de impaciencia? No podías saberlo.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Entra." Ahora bien, _de esto_ si te acordabas. Era la encantadora manera abrasiva de Levi de hablar, tal y como la recordabas. Era familiar. Consoladora de alguna manera. No pudiste reprimir una sonrisa. Levi simplemente te frunció el ceño, a la espera de que te movieras.

En cambio, miraste a la sala, tus ojos abiertos en una mirada distante. Algo tiró de tus fibras sensibles. "Esto... me parece familiar, de alguna manera."

Levi levantó una ceja, tensando los hombros. "Dame un puto descanso. No me digas que has olvidado el como luce mi oficina."

"¡No, no es eso! Reconozco su oficina... Es sólo que no recuerdo haber puesto antes un pie dentro", murmuraste, tu voz apagándose llena de cuestionamientos mientras entrabas. "Y, sin embargo, en cierto modo siento que pertenezco aquí, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar. No sólo la reconozco. Yo _la conozco_, así como conozco mi propia habitación."

Todo en su oficina era inmaculado y pulcro, justo como esperabas que fuera. Todo había sido pulido hasta el punto de relucir. A medida que te adentrabas aún más, tu nariz fue asaltada de inmediato por el aroma de limpieza impecable. Se podía oler los tonos químicos del cloro y jabón, mezcladas con los matices más claros de aceite de limón.

Un visitante menos frecuente habría arrugado la nariz y tosido inmediatamente ante los gases estériles de olor... Pero no, tú estabas acostumbrada a ello. De hecho, lo encontraste extrañamente nostálgico, algo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Señor," preguntaste mientras Levi cerraba y pasaba llave a la puerta detrás de ti. "Sé que no puedo recordar nada en este momento, pero... ¿Yo lo visitaba a menudo, aquí en esta oficina?"

"... En una forma de hablar, sí." murmuró en voz baja Levi, evitando tus ojos y caminando hacia el escritorio. "Pasabas un momento o dos aquí, de vez en cuando."

Mientras se movía, sentiste los delgados y elegantes dedos alcanzar tu rostro, cepillando delicadamente entre tus cabellos, como si fuesen una cortina. Te sobresaltó. La sensación fue fugaz, ligera como una brizna, sin embargo, hizo a tu corazón saltar un poco. Sintiendo tu nerviosismo, Levi alejo su mano, una débil expresión de dolor apareciendo en su rostro. De alguna manera, aquel gesto era familiar, ya que agitaba los recovecos de tu memoria. Pero no podías recordar nada... y Levi lo sabía.

Fue nostálgico, pero te encontraste a ti misma temblando repentinamente. ¿Se suponía que la nostalgia debía darte escalofríos?

Bruscamente, Levi hizo un gesto para que tomases asiento frente al escritorio, obedeciéndolo rápidamente. El propio Levi permaneció de pie, claramente teniendo libertad para vagar por su dominio a su antojo, mientras nerviosamente agarrabas tus rodillas con las manos, te preguntaste qué era lo que él tenía que decirte.

La silla en la que estabas se sentía familiar contra tu cuerpo. Sí, tú _definitivamente_ te habías sentado allí, en esa oficina antes. Muchas veces antes, de eso estabas segura.

"Ha llamado mi atención, Cadete [Apellido]... Que sus hábitos de sueño se han vuelto de lo peor." Levi comenzó a caminar hacia las ventanas y cerro las cortinas, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada hacia el exterior. ¿Realmente creía que alguien se asomaría a espiar? Eso era un poco paranoico, incluso para el Lance Corporal.

Ahora que la ventana estaba completamente cubierta, la oficina se sintió un poco más oscura. Levi se giró hacia ti, mirándote seriamente e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Para ser específicos, los informes de Hanji dicen que has estado experimentando convulsiones violentas, que murmuras y gimes en tus sueño, tiene arranques espasmódicos y dificultad para despertarte, incluso con ayuda." Levi dijo, mirando inmensamente insatisfecho.

Temblaste nerviosamente y desviaste la mirada hacia el suelo. Su mirada se afilo en un amago dominante sobre ti. "Mírame cuando te hablo, Cadete. ¿Es esto cierto?"

Mordiste tu labio y asentiste con la cabeza, obligándote a ti misma a mirarlo con temor. "Sí, señor". La falta de sueño era evidente en tu rostro. Las ojeras bajo tus ojos cansados, tu tez había visto días mejores, y eras acosada a menudo por terribles dolores de cabeza. Tu conmoción cerebral no era la única causa. También estaba la falta de un decente e ininterrumpido sueño _pacifico_.

Con esos ojos penetrantes, Levi siguió mirándote con desconfianza. "Por casualidad... ¿Has estado experimentando pesadillas en este tiempo?"

Tus ojos se desviaron culpablemente hacia tus pies. Tus hombros encorvados, y tus nudillos apretados contra tus rodillas. El incómodo silencio lo decía todo.

"¿Qué es lo que sueñas?" continuó interrogarte. "¿Te recuerdan a algo de lo que has olvidado? ¿O no puedes recordar nada en absoluto?"

Agitaste la cabeza hacia los lados, frunciendo el ceño con frustración. "No... Sigo soñando con cosas _que yo sé_ que he experimentado antes, pero que yo simplemente no puedo recordar. Es como... Que cada nervio de mi cuerpo se petrifica de terror, pero en el momento que me despierto, todo se desvanece. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Me paso algo durante una batalla, o...? "

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y no insistió en preguntar más. En cambio, él se puso de pie y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Algo fue arrojado descuidadamente sobre la superficie de la mesa frente a ti. Tú levantaste la mirada.

Era un cuaderno, forrado en cuero. Parpadeando con sorpresa, viste a Levi asintiendo de manera significativa hacia ti, tomando eso como permiso para recogerlo de la mesa. Estaba completamente en blanco.

"Esto es sólo mi suposición," Levi explicó sin rodeos, arreglándoselas para quedarse delante de la mesa, justo frente a ti. "... Pero es probable que tu mente este suprimiendo algún recuerdo muy traumático, y tus pesadillas son una manifestación de eso. Por supuesto, dado el hecho de que estás sufriendo de amnesia parcial, estoy dispuesto a apostar que no tienes una puta idea de lo que tu mente está tratando de recordar."

El Lance Corporal realmente no tenía pelos en la lengua, ¿verdad? Aun así, tenías inclinación a estar de acuerdo con él. Tenías la sensación de que tus pesadillas tenían algo que ver con los recuerdos que habías perdido recientemente, pero no había nada concreto que pudieras recordar. Todo lo que hacían era dejarte aterrorizada, cubierta de sudor, y más confundida que nunca.

Pero ¿Por qué el cuaderno? Te preguntaste, dándole vuelta en tus manos.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su uniforme, Levi se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, mirando hacia abajo y apuntando su nariz hacia ti para observarte. De alguna manera sospechabas que esa era exactamente la manera en que le gustaba -por una vez, el Lance Corporal era el más alto cuando los demás estaban sentados y él estaba de pie.- ...Por supuesto, sabías que no debías señalar eso.

"Esto" Dijo Levi, golpeando el cuaderno con el dedo. "Será tu diario por las próximas noches. Cada vez que te despiertes de un sueño o una pesadilla, anotaras todo lo que puedas recordar, mientras los detalles todavía están frescos en tu mente. Tal vez haya un patrón en estas visiones que ayudarán a recuperar tus recuerdos perdidos".

Sintiendo tu aprehensión, continuó. "Teniendo en cuenta el momento y cuando tu lesión en la cabeza ocurrió, es probable que tus pesadillas se conecten a los traumas que habías experimentado durante la misión. ... Dudo que sea fácil, obligarte a ti misma a revivir un recuerdo que es mejor olvidar. Sin embargo. .. "

Levi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, luciendo un poco vacío. "...Tengo la esperanza de que una vez que recuerdes lo que pasó durante la expedición, te resultará más fácil recuperar... _otros_ recuerdos también."

Te golpeó de repente, como el Lance Corporal lucia de pronto tan solitario en ese momento. Te diste cuenta de que algunos de los recuerdos que habías olvidado... También eran preciosos para él. Tu no sabía qué tipo de lazo habían tenido Levi y tu antes de que tus recuerdos desapareciesen, pero... Estabas dispuesta a dar todo tu esfuerzo para averiguarlo. Era lo menos que podías hacer, tanto para ti misma tanto como para el hombre que se había dado a la tarea de supervisar tu recuperación.

"Entiendo" asentiste con seriedad. "Voy a escribir todo lo que pueda recordar, y te haré saber si hago algún tipo de avance."

Esperaste a que esa respuesta le satisficiera. Sin embargo, así como Levi volvió a dirigir su mirada sobre ti una vez más, pudiste sentir el anhelo doloroso en sus ojos. Estaba buscando desesperadamente algo dentro de ti, pero las sentidas memorias que alguna vez estuvieron allí... junto con los sentimientos que una vez tuviste por él... Nunca aparecieron. Al ver esa mirada en su rostro fue suficiente para hacer que tu corazón doliera.

"Señor..." murmuraste, atreviéndote a hacer una conjetura. "Antes de que yo perdiera mis recuerdos ... ¿Usted y yo éramos especialmente cercanos..?"

Levi te miró en silencio. Concentrado en tus rasgos faciales, su mano se levantó y se extendió hacia ti, comunicando algún tácito pero desesperado deseo. Aguantaste tu respiración en ese instante, justo cuando esos dedos se acercaron tan deliciosamente a tocar delicadamente la superficie de tu mejilla.

En el último segundo posible, pareció cambiar de opinión y en cambio apartó tu cabello, dejando el suave rastro de sus dedos mientras apartaba la mano. Podías adivinar que él se estaba conteniendo.

"En una manera de hablar, sí." El Lance Corporal frunció los labios en una expresión de descontento. "Por un lado, frecuentemente nos hablábamos de tú a tú, usando nuestros nombres de pila, sin el uso de títulos particulares u honoríficos."

¿Era eso todo lo que iba a decirte? Seguramente había mucho más que eso. Te sentiste decepcionada, pero lo entiendas. Era evidente que él quería que recuperaras tu memoria a tu propio ritmo, sin prisa. Eso era amable de su parte.

"En ese caso... Levi," le dijiste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para recordarlo todo."

En su actitud distante como de costumbre, Levi no te devolvió la sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba débilmente complacido bajo la superficie.

"En vista de tu estado actual, he decidido removerte de los dormitorios, por el momento," Levi te informó. "En su lugar, vas a residir aquí de ahora en adelante, en la habitación contigua al lado de mi oficina."

Esto te sorprendió mucho. Esa oficina también servía como cuartel personal del Lance Corporal, algo que ya sabías. Pero no estabas aún consciente de que existía una habitación contigua hasta ahora. Estabas nerviosa por aquella disposición, a saber, en la idea de pasar la noche ¡En tan estrecha proximidad a tu oficial superior! Aunque ustedes dos habían sido cercanos en algún momento del pasado, ¡Parecía muy inapropiado en ese momento!

Y protestaste por ello, sonrosándote "Yo ... ¡Realmente no creo que eso sea necesario, Lance Corporal...! Odiaría imponerme sobre usted por dormir tan cerca de su oficina, después de todo. ¡Estoy totalmente bien con dormir en la enfermería, y no me importan los dormitorios para ser honesta...! "

Levi te cortó fríamente. "En vista de que es mi responsabilidad supervisar tu recuperación, tengo la obligación de monitorearte tan de cerca como sea posible durante ese tiempo. Como tal, tu _seguirás_ manteniéndote muy cerca de mí, [Nombre], en la medida de lo humanamente posible."

Su expresión se volvió de repente oscura con animosidad. "En cualquier caso... nada me disgusta más que la idea de tenerte durmiendo en ese sucio y descuidado lugar, rodeada por una multitud de cerdos que no tienen absolutamente nada por lo que interactuar contigo..."

Esto te sorprendió. ¡Incluso para Levi, eso era bastante rudo! Se refería a sus compañeros después de todo. Aturdida y sin palabras, no fuiste capaz de responderle antes de que de pronto él se inclinara hacia ti, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus rasgos acentuados y bien definidos rozaron los tuyos. Tuviste la sensación de alguien imponiendo su voluntad sobre ti.

"Y recuerda, [….] ...", susurró con una voz que sonó como una espada de acero, enfundada en la más elegante y suave seda. "... No te refieras a mí como 'Señor' o 'Lance Corporal', sino como 'Levi'. Es una orden. "

Tu rostro se tiño ligeramente de rojo. Bueno, ahora estaba siendo un poco agresivo. Aun así, tú decidiste confiar en él. Levi claramente te conocía bien, como alguien más cercano que solo tu superior. Él sabía cuáles de tus recuerdos habían desaparecido, y parecía tener un plan conjunto para ayudarte a recordar. Si esto iba a beneficiarte, entonces podría ser que también cedieras a sus demandas, sólo un poco.

"Entendido, Levi." asentiste con seriedad, moviéndote para levantarte mientras hablabas. "Si piensas que es absolutamente necesario, entonces voy a aceptar estos términos. Quiero decir, esto claramente es importante para usted. Yo-.".

"Error, [Nombre]. Esto es importante para _ambos_" Levi corrigió, moviéndose de repente hasta estar incómodamente cerca. Efectivamente, él había bloqueado tu salida de la silla, por lo que permaneciste sentada, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Su voz era un susurro, oscuro e íntimo. "Si confías en mí, obedecerás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Nunca te alejes demasiado de donde yo pueda verte. Y cuando te haga una pregunta, no me respondas con otra cosa que no sea la verdad. No trates de ocultar nada a mí. Todo lo que haga será por tu propio bien. Recuerda eso".

El hombre de cabello negro levantó tu rostro por la barbilla, inclinándola hacia arriba de modo que no pudiste mirar a nada más que a él. Sus dedos eran... De alguna manera gentiles, pero se sentían fríos contra tu piel. Fuiste capturada, atrapada por sus ojos oscuros y melancólicos. Mientras tú estabas sentada allí indefensa, trazó sus dedos suavemente contra tus labios, haciendo alusión a algún deseo reprimido dentro de ese comportamiento contrario al frío y sin emociones que mostraba.

Tú tragaste saliva y asentiste. Su comportamiento te puso nerviosa, pero estaba determinada a confiar en él. Quería ayudarte, después de todo. Era eso en lo que creías.

Con eso, el hombre te dejo ir. El iris negro de sus ojos continuo fijo en ti, como un gato con sus instintos despiertos. Pero te dejo tranquila.

"Acuesta temprano y duerme, […]" dijo en voz baja. "Luces como que en verdad lo necesitas.".

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer, si te gusto, por favor! Deja un review!**_


	3. Parte 1 (II)

Segundo fragmento del primer capitulo! Por favor disfruten!

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**deyna_noa **_

_**D-Henderwhore **_

_**ElizabethJaeger **_

_**abusesrayt **_

_**Gii-chan **_

_**Anna**_

_**Koisshi Saotome**_

_**Atzuko-san**_

_**The-Pierot**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki No Kyojin, ni Levi, ni la historia son mias. Solo soy la traductora. Shingeki No Kyojin y Levi pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama** y los creditos de la historia pertenecen a _**CHERRYPIKKINS.**_

**Titulo original:** "Reset"

_**Autor:**_** cherrypikkins** ( cherry pikkins . deviantart ) -todos los creditos del fanfic a ella OK? ok.-

**Traductor:** Kurenai Lukia

**Genero:** Misterio, Suspenso, Horror, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Summary: **La lectora sufre de amnesia a raíz de la última expedición de la Legión de Exploración, y es asignada a estar bajo el cuidado de Levi. Ambos ponen todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Al mismo tiempo, la lectora se ve acosada por pesadillas que hacen alusión de que algo más siniestro y engañoso ocurrió.

**[ADVERTENCIAS de cosas escalofriantes, violencia, factores desencadenantes de las relaciones abusivas /obsesivas, y, probablemente lenguaje fuerte. Es una ship yandere, allí esta su advertencia. Sin embargo no habrá lemon.] **

Que comience lo escalofriante. 8D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación que Levi te había cedido era tan cómoda como podía ser, incluso cuando el olor de jabón, lejía, y aceite de limón seguía siendo espeso en el aire. No había siquiera que mencionar que él esperaba que lo mantuvieses limpio y ordenado, sobre todo porque todavía esa habitación era una extensión de su oficina. Te había parecido muy generoso de su parte que te hubiese dejado dormir allí. Por lo menos ahora no tendrías que preocuparte por despertar a tus camaradas, como resultado de tus pesadillas nocturnas crónicas.

Aun así, estabas nerviosa por conciliar el sueño esa noche. Por mucho que quisieras recuperar aquel espacio perdido de tu memoria, tú no te habías preparado para otra ronda de pesadillas. Pero con Levi en la habitación de al lado...Tal vez serías capaz de dormir un poco mejor esa noche.

O tal vez, un poco peor. Honestamente, el hombre podía psicológicamente _desintegrar_ a la persona más resuelta con solo una mirada.

Con eso, descansaste la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerraste los ojos. A medida que caías dormida, de repente se te ocurrió por un breve momento... Que _esa habitación se sentía familiar, de alguna manera._

...

* * *

_..._

_Contrariamente a tus expectativas, no soñaste con ser cazada por los Titanes. En cambio, era un hombre que avanzaba hacia ti con aire de un depredador. Tus recuerdos eran borrosos. No se podía ver su rostro, pero él te acorralo contra una pared y colocó sus labios con frialdad contra los tuyos. La emoción hizo a tu corazón desbocarse con placer, y le diste la bienvenida a ello al principio. Filosas y agudas respiraciones llenaron el aire cuando los besos de tu captor se volvieron feroces y penetrantes. Tú quería devolverle el beso, pero él estaba decidido a mantenerlo bajo su control. Para tal propósito, no se te permitió moverte siquiera._

_Fuiste atrapada en tu sitio, como una mariposa clavada con una aguja, por los puntiagudos dedos que se hundieron en la suave carne de tus brazos. El regocijo se desvaneció primero en dolor, luego en temor mientras que esos dedos se hundían aún más. Resistirte fue en vano. Tus gritos y protestas fueron silenciados por sus labios, y te sentiste a ti misma abrumada -No por deseo afectuoso, sino por un hambre primitiva y salvaje que te aterrorizaba. Las uñas se convirtieron en afiladas garras contra tu suave y blanda carne. Sus labios sobre los tuyos fueron reemplazados por dientes, enviando punzadas a través del vulnerable interior de tu boca._

_Estabas adolorida, y petrificada más allá de la razón. Querías que se detuviera, pero él fue mucho más allá. Su aliento silbó desde el fondo de su garganta cuando su lengua se adentró con fuerza en tu boca..._

"¡...!"

Te despertaste de golpe y te sentaste en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Tu cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Te preguntaste, llena de pánico. ¿Eso había sido realmente sólo un sueño? ¿O estabas recordando algo hacia solo un momento? ¿Algo que _en realidad _había ocurrido?

Había comenzado como algo escalofriante. Entonces, sólo se convirtió en algo malditamente aterrador y doloroso.

De repente te acordaste de lo que Levi te había instruido. Agarrando el cuaderno de tu mesita de noche, fervientemente empezaste a garabatear todos los detalles que podías recordar. El hombre que te había acorralado no se sentía como un extraño, te diste cuenta. Era alguien que conocías, llevaba el uniforme de la legión, y sin embargo, no habías sido capaz de vislumbrar su rostro... Todo lo que podías recordar era sus ásperos labios siendo aplastados contra los tuyos, esos besos que se convirtieron en dolorosas, viciosas mordidas, y la forma tan dolorosa en que la que te había sujetado...

Abruptamente detuviste tu escritura. No había forma de probar que eso era algo más que una simple visión salvaje y fantasiosa... ¿O estaba allí? Podías sentir una fantasmal sensación de dolor en tus labios, pero a medida que alcanzaste a tocarte, no encontraste nada...

Espera. Algo escoció allí. Mirándote en el espejo bajo la luz de las velas, encontraste algunos pequeños, minúsculos cortes en tu labio inferior. No parecían recientes, de hecho parecían estar casi curados. Pero había algo más que te molestaba...

Te arremangaste las mangas, y jadeaste en voz baja por lo que viste. Oscuros, moretones enrojecidos salpicaban tus antebrazos de arriba a abajo, proyectando una sombra de aspecto enfermizo sobre tu tez. Los habías visto antes en la enfermería. Eran feos en apariencia, y dolorosos al tacto. La única cosa que no habías notado hasta ahora, sin embargo... Era el hecho de que se parecían terriblemente a huellas dactilares, como si alguien en verdad te hubiese sujetado con una fuerza excesiva.

Algo terrible se agitó a través de tu memoria. Cubriste tus brazos y te abrazaste a ti misma, temblando en silencio. Tendrías que contarle a Levi de esto mañana. No sabias el significado detrás de todo aquello, todo lo que sabías era que tenías miedo de repente a lo que podría haberte sucedido durante ese vacío en tu memoria. Necesitabas hablar con alguien en quien pudieses confiar.

Con eso, terminaste de escribir la entrada en tu diario e impacientemente volviste a la cama. No te fue fácil conciliar el sueño después de eso, pero eventualmente caíste... Y no soñaste con nada más esa noche.

Durante todo ese tiempo, jamás te diste cuenta de desde que te habías despertado de forma repentina, la puerta de tu habitación se había abierto de su marco muy ligeramente, sin emitir un solo sonido, ni un chillido. Delgados y puntiagudos dedos agarraban el pomo con vicio, los nudillos blancos como el hueso. Desde detrás de la pequeña rendija entre la puerta y el marco, un ojo miró a través de la penumbra, mirándote fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Su iris era del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, colocados en el centro del punto muerto de un mar de fantasmal blanco.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Reinicio-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Despertaste esa mañana a una migraña de las que parecían romper tu cabeza en dos que duró todo el desayuno. Tus camaradas expresaron su preocupación, pero te se sentías demasiado nerviosa como para responder. ¿Cómo en el mundo se suponía que ibas a contarles lo que habías soñado la noche anterior? Se había sentido tan real, tan terrible, y sin embargo todo lo que hizo fue plantearte más preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que habías olvidado, exactamente? ¿Siquiera _querías_ recordarlo?

Escalofríos recorrían de arriba a abajo tu columna vertebral mientras dejabas el comedor. Aún podías sentir esas manos frías y despiadadas sujetándote, como si se tratara de un fantasma que te atormentaba a cada paso. Oíste pasos. Sentiste un par de ojos en la espalda. ¿Alguien te estaba siguiendo? ¿Era un demonio que te atormentaba? Tú no creías que un mero sueño tendría el poder de volverte paranoica...

"Oi, ¡[...]!"

Dejaste escapar un chillido, sorprendida por la voz que te había llamado tan de repente.

Una figura familiar se paró frente a ti, llevaba la misma sonrisa arrogante que tú conocías bien. "Hey. No luzcas tan asustada. ¡Soy yo! Jean Kirschtein. Todavía recuerdas quién soy, ¿No?"

Tú lo miraste en silencio, y le asentiste temblorosa. Reconocías su cara. Él era uno de los nuevos del escuadrón de cadetes de la 104ava división de entrenamiento. Tú habías estado en la legión por un poco más de tiempo de lo que ellos habían estado, pero eso no te impidió interactuar con ellos de manera amistosa. ...Francamente, te sorprendió que habías podido recordar tanto, a pesar de tu amnesia. Aun así... Cualquier tipo de detalles específicos permanecieron irremediablemente difusos.

Pero cuando Jean vio tu reacción, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un gesto de preocupación. "Hey... No pude dejar de notarlo, pero has estado nerviosa durante todo el desayuno. ¿Estás bien? He oído que no la has estado pasando tan bien. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza hace un tiempo, ¿No? "

No pudiste contestar. Sentiste tu voz atascarse en tu garganta.

Era evidente que él estaba preocupado por ti. Sus preguntas eran un poco entrometidas, pero eso no era lo que te molestaba. No, era la forma en que estaba parado tan cerca de ti ahora, recordándote a aquella presencia opresiva, aterradora que habías visto la noche anterior. _¿Era él?_ Tu aliento se quedó atrapado en tus pulmones tan solo pensarlo. Intentaste alejarte, y tropezaste al retroceder-

"¡H-Hey! ¡Ten cuidado! Te vas a caer..." Jean instintivamente extendió la mano para atraparte, agarrándote por los hombros. Tus heridas se encendieron con dolor, haciéndote jadear fuertemente.

"¡No, detente! ¡Suéltame!" Gritaste y gemiste de dolor, luchando contra su agarre. Jean se quedó inmóvil, completamente desconcertado por tu reacción.

"[...], ¿qué diablos te pasa...?"

Fue entonces cuando una voz fría los interrumpió.

"Hey ustedes. Mocosos. ¿Qué es este alboroto?" preguntó el Lance Corporal Levi, los ojos brillándole con fría malevolencia mientras miraba Jean Kirschtein. Sus ojos obscuros se posaron en las nerviosas manos que te sujetaban tan descaradamente por los hombros, provocando que una de sus cejas temblase ligeramente disgustado.

Cuando ni Jean ni tú contestaron, Levi habló en una voz imperiosa que anuló cualquier argumento que pudiese nacer.

"Suelta a mi subordinada, Kirschtein. _Inmediatamente_."

La gran cantidad de hostilidad en su voz les sorprendió a ambos. Las manos de Jean inmediatamente volaron lejos de ti. "¡S-sí, señor! ¡Lo siento!"

Tu alivio duró poco, pues fue entonces cuando Levi de repente te agarró por la muñeca y de inmediato comenzó a arrastrarte por el pasillo, dejando a Kirschtein mirándolos con los ojos abiertos tras tuyo.

Aunque querías protestar ese tipo de trato, hiciste una mueca y te apresuraste pasivamente, temerosa de que él podría inadvertidamente arrancarte el brazo de su zócalo. Aun así, el Lance Corporal no le prestó atención, y en su lugar te arrojo fuerza a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. La cerradura sonó en su lugar.

Jean casi paso al olvido. Todo lo que podías hacer era estar allí en absoluto desconcierto al comportamiento tan inesperado de tu superior.

La atmósfera de la habitación rápidamente se volvió tempestuosa. Levi comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente de un lado a otro por la oficina, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y royendo su pulgar con los dientes descubiertos. Tú te quedaste mirándolo con preocupación. "... ¿Señor?"

Masajeaste tu muñeca adolorida. Levi siempre entraba en uno de sus raros estados de ánimo de vez en cuando, pero siempre pensaste que él sería más amable que ahora.

Fríamente, Levi te ignoró durante un minuto antes de finalmente dirigirse a ti. "[...]. A partir de ahora, vas a tener tus comidas ya sea en privado o conmigo. Te mantendrás alejada de la cantina y otros lugares públicos para cenar a partir de ahora. Un lugar tan sucio..." Él enseñó los dientes en un gruñido silencioso. Parecía absolutamente sublevado. "¿He sido claro?"

Esas palabras te dejaron atónita. "... ¿Eh?"

"Te hice una pregunta, [...]", asevero, ejerciendo su autoridad sobre ti. "Estas son tus nuevas órdenes. ¿Has entendido?"

Lo habías entendido, eso era seguro. Pero prohibirte compartir las comidas con tus compañeros cadetes era bastante agobiante. Intentaste encontrar las palabras para expresar aquello, pero el dolor de cabeza palpitante acabo con tu voluntad de discutir. En su lugar, asentiste con la cabeza, claramente infeliz, pero dispuesta a cumplir.

"Sí, señor. ...Quiero decir, Levi."

Afortunadamente, el Lance Corporal aceptó tu respuesta y se relajó un poco. Algo le estaba poniendo claramente al borde últimamente, por lo que podías ver. Tu tan sólo deseabas que él te dijera que era lo que le estaba molestando. Era como si estuviera tratando de ser enigmático a propósito. Parecía un poco hipócrita. Quería que le dijeras todo a _él,_ pero él mismo Levi era el Príncipe de los Secretos.

El Lance Corporal percibió tu descontento. Su mirada se suavizó.

"No me mires así. Esto es para tu propia seguridad", te informó con un suspiro cansado. "Me doy cuenta de que probablemente no entiendes una maldita cosa en este momento. Pero créeme, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte."

Como soldado, se esperaba de ti el obedecer el juicio de tus superiores, y por lo tanto aceptaste esa explicación sin argumentar. Pero, francamente, estabas empezando a albergar tus dudas.

¿De qué o quién, exactamente, él estaba tratando de protegerte?

...

* * *

...

_Estabas soñando, pero aun así estabas despierta. Estabas despierta, pero no podías ver nada. No podías ver nada, sin embargo, podías escuchar su presencia... No, podías sentirlo vagando alrededor de ti, sin aliento mientras te miraba como si fueras una obra de arte. Había algo exquisito sobre presenciar una polilla atrapada en la red de una araña, sus alas revoloteando sin poder hacer nada en contra de los hilos de telaraña... Mientras que el propio cazador contemplaba la escena tranquilamente, sintiéndose como en casa y descansando bien seguro de que su presa estaba atrapada dentro de su alcance._

_Estabas tirada en el suelo duro y frío, acurrucada a un lado y sin poder moverte y sin poder recordar cómo te habían traído hasta allí en primer lugar. Tus tobillos y muñecas estaban atadas juntas y apretadas, envuelta por una áspera cuerda que raspaba dolorosamente en tu carne al menor movimiento. ... ¿Eran los cables de tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales? De cualquier manera, no sabías quien estaba manteniéndote bajo coacción, o lo que él deseaba de ti. Todo lo que querías, desesperadamente, era que alguien irrumpiera allí y te salvara a este punto._

_Tus ojos estaban vendados, y el mundo permanecía sumido en la oscuridad. Un pedazo de tela había sido convertido en una firme y gruesa bola y ahora estaba metida en tu boca, rellenándola hasta el punto en donde tu garganta se sentía apretada. De manera humillante, había forzado a tus labios a permanecer ligeramente separados, amortiguando tu voz y no dejándote más remedio que inhalar y exhalar por la nariz en respiraciones sibilantes poco profundas. Ni siquiera podías gemir, pues tenías miedo de que terminases asfixiándote._

_Ciega y paralizada, escuchaste sus pasos descendiendo suavemente a tu alrededor, vagando al contenido de su corazón, y mirándote desde todos los ángulos posibles. Su voz bufaba débilmente con reconocimiento. Tú eras la imagen de impotencia absoluta, y él estaba embebiéndose de todo ello con placer._

_Sentiste tu captor plantar sus pies firmemente en ambos lados de tu cuerpo tendido, haciéndote contraer de miedo. Él estaba de pie directamente sobre si, disfrutando claramente lo mejor de todo desde aquel punto de vista. La gruesa y dura suela de su bota se plantó en tu hombro, empujándote rudamente sobre tu espalda. Amarrada, cegada, y silenciada en toda forma posible, permaneciste congelada de terror, temblando bajo aquella forma vertical sobre ti. La saliva goteaba bajando por tu garganta. Gorgoteaste y tosiste contra la mordaza._

_Con un suspiro, se inclinó más hacia el suelo - más cerca de ti. Sentiste el roce de delicados dedos frío en toda la superficie de tu mejilla, haciéndote temblar violentamente. Lo escuchaste sonreír, saboreando tu miedo. Un pulgar y un índice delicadamente sujetaron la longitud de tela que estaba dentro de tu boca, desenredándola palmo a palmo desde las profundidades de tu garganta. Agradecida, tomaste una bocanada de aire y relajaste tu mandíbula dolorida, tosiendo incontrolablemente todo el tiempo._

_"¿Q-quién está ahí? ¿Quién eres? ... ¿Por qué haces esto...?"_

_El silencio fue tu única respuesta. Te encogiste sobre ti misma cuando los dedos de tu captor se deslizaron cómodamente bajo la venda. Se deslizó suavemente, fácilmente, lejos de tus ojos y fuera de tu cabeza. Todo era una neblina borrosa a medida que parpadeabas y te esforzabas por enfocar la mirada. En el momento en que pudiste ver la cara de la persona que te había capturado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad._

...

...

...Cada nervio de tu cuerpo se disparó como un broche de presión al despertarte, dejando escapar un suspiro audible. Estabas empapada en sudor, y cada centímetro de tu cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Pero tus brazos y piernas estaban libres. Ya no estabas ni amordazada ni con los ojos vendados, y tu captor no estaba por ningún lado. Estabas a salvo allí, de vuelta en el mundo de la vigilia.

Y, sin embargo, sentiste ganas de llorar un poco cuando tomaste el cuaderno y comenzaste a escribir todo lo que podías recordar. Cada doloroso, horrible detalle. Te negaste a creer que aquello era verdad. Si algo como eso realmente había sucedido, ¿Por qué estabas seguías viva en este momento? ¿Cómo habías llegado hasta allí en el primer lugar, y cómo habías escapado? ¿Siquiera habías realmente escapado? ¿O simplemente te habían dejado ir después de que tu agresor había extraído todo lo que él había querido de ti?

Te negaste a aceptar eso como una verdad. Simplemente, no había forma en que algo así pudiese haber sucedido de verdad. Era demasiado aterrador, demasiado horrible para comprender siquiera, imaginarte a ti misma a completa merced de alguien que disfrutaba de tu terror... Y la idea de estar en completo control sobre ti...

Y, sin embargo, tu cuerpo tenía todas las pruebas que necesitabas para confirmar los hechos. Tus muñecas sentían dolor. Sosteniéndotelas bajo la luz de las velas, viste que tenues líneas rojas habían sido grabadas en tu piel, rodeadas por moretones. Todo este tiempo habían estado allí, castigándote dolorosamente, y sin embargo, nunca te habías molestado en notarlos hasta ahora. Encontraste las mismas marcas rojas que formaban una línea similar alrededor de tus tobillos.

Al igual que las huellas dactilares que decoraban tus antebrazos, éstos NO eran las marcas dejadas tras de una batalla contra los Titanes. Estas eran todas de un atacante HUMANO, y todo lo que habías olvidado por tu ataque de amnesia estaba relacionado con _él_. Lo que había hecho había dejado cicatrices en tu psique, y de allí era de donde las pesadillas venían.

Una vez más, la imagen del uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento había quedado grabada con fuego en tu cabeza. Quienquiera que fuera... Probablemente estaba más cerca de ti de lo que nunca habías te habías dado cuenta antes. Una parte de ti se preguntó si esto era lo que quería decir Levi cuando había dicho que quería protegerte. Tal vez había alguien en la Legión que todavía estaba libre allá afuera para hacerte daño. ¿Era _eso_ lo que él había querido decir?

Y, sin embargo, considerando lo cerca que Levi y tu habías sido al parecer antes de que te atascaras con amnesia... Tenías razones para sospechar de _él_ también. Sobre todo porque en este momento, él era el más cercano a ti. Él tenía todas las posibilidades. Cada oportunidad...

Tu psique resonó con miedo ante la sola idea. _No podía_ ser él. Seguramente...

El silencio fue roto por un súbita llamando a tu puerta. Estuviste a punto de caerte de la cama.

"[...]. Está haciendo un alboroto. ¿Qué está pasando ahí?" La voz de Levi preguntó bruscamente desde el otro lado.

Frenéticamente, te hiciste camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola sólo un poquito.

"¿L-Levi?" le preguntó con voz temblorosa. "S-sí, estoy bien. Fue otra pesadilla. Y-yo lo escribí y todo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte... Todo está bien." tragaste saliva nerviosamente, siendo perseguida por esa visión aterradora... y la sensación de que estar indefensa y atada sobre el suelo.

"No suenas bien," Levi declaró sin rodeos. Sentiste algo empujarse contra la puerta. "Voy a entrar."

Asustada como el infierno, trataste desesperadamente de detener el avance de la puerta, eliminando cualquier pequeño espacio por el que él pudiese escurrirse. "Nonono, no tienes que hacer eso... Por favor, Levi, vuelve a dormir-"

Haciendo caso omiso de tus protestas, Levi se abrió paso en tu dormitorio, pateando la puerta abierta en el proceso. Huh. Incluso tan tarde, él todavía estaba en su uniforme... Usaba una chaqueta larga. ¿Estaba preparándose para una de sus patrullas nocturnas?

Tropezando hacia atrás un poco, tus mejillas se tornaron rojas de vergüenza mientras te cubrías los hombros y brazos desnudos lo mejor que pudiste con solo tus manos.

Vestida con sólo un camisón, apenas estabas decente, pero Levi presto poca atención a ese hecho. En cambio, acortó la distancia con una mirada enigmática en sus ojos. Sus pisadas marcharon a propósito por el suelo mientras tú te encogías allí, temerosa de lo que pudiese hacer. Si él realmente era tu verdugo después de tanto tiempo... El pensamiento te hizo hiperventilar. No podías respirar, tu pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar...

Para tu sorpresa, Levi puso una mano en cada lado de tu cabeza, acunando suavemente tu rostro y lo inclino ligeramente para que lo miraras. Sus dedos se sentían suaves y frescos contra tu cara ardiente. A medida que te atreviste a mirarlo a la cara, te devolvió la mirada con una expresión perfectamente tranquila, neutral.

"Mírame, [...]," dijo, firme pero sin ser duro. "Respira profundamente... y luego déjalo escapar. Lentamente. Poco a poco. Mantente mirándome, y has lo que te digo."

Levi te ayudó a realizar los movimientos de inhalar profundamente y exhalar lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente te calmaste. Durante todo ese tiempo, te ordeno mirarlo solo a él

"Ahora estás a salvo, [...]," Levi te tranquilizó, su voz llena de convicción. "Nada va a hacerte daño esta noche. Yo estoy aquí, y no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ti. Si alguien quiere hacerte daño, te lo juro por la sangre de toda la Legión, _tendrán_ _que pasar sobre mí._"

Con sus palabras, tus nervios finalmente se calmaron. Levi no era el que trataba de hacerte daño. No, él estaba aquí para ayudarte, en todo lo posible. Para mantenerte a salvo y asegurarse de que estabas bien protegida. Fue por eso que quería mantenerte fuera de los lugares públicos. Por eso quería que te quedaras allí, en esa habitación. Él estaba tratando de crear un ambiente seguro y protegido para ti, un lugar donde las pesadillas eran lo único a lo que había que temer. Un lugar en el que siempre estaría cerca para mantener un ojo sobre ti, aun si tan solo estabas durmiendo.

Tú habías pensado que él estaba siendo agresivo. Dominante. Sobreprotector. Pero en realidad, no estaba más que preocupado como el infierno por ti. Eso era lo que creías. Además, no estabas en un estado mental normal en ese momento, y Levi estaba dando todo su esfuerzo para arreglar eso.

Todavía no podías entender por qué te estaba dando tanta atención, una humilde cadete como tú... Pero estabas infinitamente agradecida.

Con eso, asentiste con la cabeza, sintiéndote conmovida hasta las lágrimas. "Gracias... Levi."

En un primer momento, el Lance Corporal simplemente se quedó mirándote como un búho, sin decir una palabra. Y entonces, acorto la distancia, plantando un beso suave y casto en tus labios.

Tus mejillas ardieron de color rojo brillante. ...Bueno. _Eso_ explicaba las cosas un poco más.

Levi se alejó de tus labios, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto cuando vio que estabas demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Chasqueando los dientes, ordenó: "Vuelve a la cama, [...]."

Había regresado a su yo mandón una vez más. Era extrañamente reconfortante. Aun sintiéndote mareada, sin decir una palabra vagaste de nuevo a tu cama y te metiste en ella. Tu corazón aún latía con fuerza, pero no con miedo esta vez. En su lugar, continuaste sonrojándote levemente mientras Levi levanto la sabana y te cubría con ella. Incluso paso a través del arduo esfuerzo de acomodar las sabanas a tu alrededor (aunque tal vez fuera sólo por sus tendencias de maniático de la limpieza). Envuelta por el calor, lo miraste con asombro. Te sorprendía lo tierno que podía ser, cuando se esforzaba por ello.

De alguna manera, te encontraste a ti misma no queriendo estar sola, especialmente si las visiones más horribles iban a estar allí para darte la bienvenida en el momento en que volvieses a dormirte.

Sintiendo tu nerviosismo, Levi cerró los ojos brevemente. Las arrugas empezaron a profundizar en su frente. Te preguntabas si habías logrado irritarlo aún más. Pero al final, él cedió y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a tu lado en ella. Tu corazón saltó ligeramente mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ti, mientras que tú estabas recostada allí con la cabeza en la almohada.

"... Me quedaré hasta que te duermas", murmuró, mirándote ligeramente incrédulo. "Mocosa consentida."

Tú halaste el borde de la sabana hasta tus labios, ahogando una risita. Levi todavía prefería actuar como su usualmente abrasivo ser incluso cuando te daba su atención, ¿Verdad? Te quedaste mirándolo, murmurando tu agradecimiento, y poco a poco te sentiste más y más a gusto. Resguardada por una incondicional y protectora presencia, te sentiste lo suficientemente segura como para caer una vez más en un tranquilo dormitar sin sueños. Lo último que viste antes de que tus párpados cayeran suavemente había sido su cara rostro, mirando hacia ti aun con aquella misteriosa expresión neutral.

Te dormiste. En lugar de irse a su oficina, Levi se quedó, contento con mirarte simplemente dormir. Mientras estabas a la deriva en los sueños, Levi nunca se alejó de la cama, ni apartó la mirada ni por el soplo de un momento. Todo estaba en silencio en el castillo mientras él te miraba, exceptuando el sonido de tu respiración suave y constante. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos se desvanecieron en horas.

El colchón crujió ligeramente cuando Levi se acercó más. Con sus ojos, bebió en cada centímetro de ti, de los matices inocentes de tu rostro dormido, a la forma en que las sabanas se levantaron y descendieron suavemente con cada respiración. Escuchó tus suspiros y murmullos con tanta intensidad, como si nada más en el mundo importara.

Discretamente, sacó el borde superior de las sabanas centímetro a centímetro, revelando tu cuello. No te habías dado cuenta aún a este punto, pero la superficie de tu garganta también estaba obscurecida por contusiones. Al igual que tus brazos y hombros, en marcas que se parecían sospechosamente a huellas digitales... Los ojos de Levi eran lo suficientemente agudos para observar los lugares en los que las uñas habían dejado impresas doloras huellas, todas ellas enrojecidas e hinchadas.

Inclinando la cabeza, su mirada se estrechó ligeramente. Con suavidad, apartó un mechón de cabello de tu frente con sus delgados, puntiagudos dedos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo de una manera fantasmal por la superficie de tu mejilla, por la línea de su mandíbula... Hasta que llegaron a tu cuello.

Levi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si algo se removiera en las profundidades de su propia memoria. Fue entonces cuando sus dedos comenzaron a enrollarse alrededor de la longitud de tu cuello, una mano pálida envolviéndose firmemente contra la cálida, tierna carne de tu garganta. Su agarre no se aprieto más allá de eso, tampoco era suficientemente fuerte como para despertarte. Aun así, te encogiste y gemiste suavemente en tu sueño, luchando contra la presión incómoda contra tu cuello. Tus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero tu cuerpo se crispo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pálidos y estrechos. Tuvo cuidado de no agravar tus heridas, pero era difícil de ignorar con qué facilidad tu suave y frágil cuello cabía dentro de su agarre. Tu pulso latía con fuerza contra sus dedos. Levi lo capto rápido, saboreando aquel tentador e íntimo momento. Si el realmente se sentía con ganas, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era para apretar un poco más fuerte. Con una mano, él podría romper fácilmente tu cuello en dos y sin ápice de esfuerzo alguno... O si quería que fuese un poco más doloroso para ti, él podría simplemente darte un apretón, aumentando su agarre poco a poco...

Y mientras tanto, tú permanecías completamente ajena a ello, perdida en el sueño y sin poder notar los dedos fríos que te presionaban, cual garras, contra la piel vulnerable de tu cuello. _Era demasiado fácil._

Sus uñas se hundieron un poco más profundo, dejando marcas. Estabas gimiendo en tus sueños ahora. Con eso, Levi dejó inmediatamente tu cuello, retrayendo el brazo. Es mejor contenerse, pensó... Al menos por el momento. Estabas en un estado mental delicado, después de todo, con eso de tu amnesia y tus pesadillas crónicas. Pero todo iba como él esperaba... Si no mejor.

Quería hacer perdurar este momento.

Durante las próximas horas hasta el amanecer, Levi siguió mirándote en silencio, te admira de la cabeza a los pies. Esos moretones tuyos, tanto los que habían estado allí todo ese tiempo, así como los nuevos que él te había dejado hasta hace un momento encima de los ya existentes, no se veían feos o repugnantes para él en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, _servían como prueba de que él había estado allí..._

...

* * *

...

_...Estabas aferrándote a la vida con un hilo, luchando sin poder hacer nada en contra de los dedos que presionaban profundamente en tu cuello. Tus caderas estaban clavadas hacia abajo por el peso de su cuerpo cuando él permanecía sentado a horcajadas sobre ti, con las manos envueltas alrededor de tu cuello en un despiadado y vicioso agarre. Estabas inmovilizada, y sus palmas estaban ocupadas en el trabajo de triturarte la tráquea._

_Tus ojos ardían con lágrimas. No podías respirar. No te podías mover. La presión aterradora contra tus venas estaba volviendo tu visión negra con manchas, amortiguando cada sonido, y llenando cada centímetro de ti con agonía. Desesperadamente, luchaste contra el agarre de su atacante, utilizando tus últimos alientos para tratar de apalancar aquellos dedos lejos de ti, pero fue en vano. Mientras tanto, él se inclinó más cerca, aplastándote con su peso a medida que se mantenía sobre ti._

_No tenías palabras. Todo lo que querías era aire. Jadeabas y jadeabas, pero ni un solo aliento podía pasar. Suplicaste con tus ojos, pero aun así, tus dientes se apretaban desafiantes. Su rostro se cernía sobre el tuyo. En tu sueño, todo lo que podías ver era una imagen borrosa... Pero se notaba que estaba sonriendo fríamente. Tú sabías muy bien que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de esto, tomando tu terror y tu desesperación... Probando tus límites..._

_"Sabes..." Su voz murmuró en tu oído, cruel y suave como la seda. "...Hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender acerca de una persona por la mirada fija en sus ojos ...ya cuando son empujados más y más al borde de la muerte..."_

_No tenías respuesta para eso. Tus pulmones se sentían como si fuesen a explotar. Que era aquello que él posiblemente podría estar aprendiendo de ti al ser testigo de tu dolor y tu miedo, no tenías idea._

...

...

...

En tu sueño, perdiste el conocimiento. La pesadilla terminó, y tú despertaste de golpe, soltando un jadeo sibilante en el aire. Tus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y tu cara se sentía fría y pálida. Las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos y te recostaste allí, cerrando los ojos y haciendo los ejercicios que Levi te había enseñado para calmarte. Inhalar... Exhalar... Había sido mucho más fácil cuando él había estado allí para tranquilizarte, en cada paso.

El sol apenas había salido en el horizonte. Tus ojos estaban hinchados, y estabas en verdad falta de energía, pero no había manera de que pudieses volver a dormir. Tu dolor de cabeza había empeorado, golpeando contra la suave parte interna de tu cráneo como un martillo. Te acurrucaste y gemiste lastimosamente contra tu almohada.

En este momento, sólo había una persona que necesitabas, una persona en quien podías confiar, y lo único que querías ahora era volver a verlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**(Notas de la escritora):**_

Parcialmente inspirado en el siguiente fragmento de diálogo del juego 'Katherine'.

_Vincent: "¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño en el que... Mueres?" _  
_Katherine: "¿Quieres decir, como... Que estás en peligro?" _  
_Vincent: ". No, no, en el que realmente mueres. Estás siendo asesinado, o algo así." _  
_Katherine: "No... Yo suelo se la que esta asesinando a alguien en mis sueños."_

Santo infierno, ¿qué es lo que acabo de escribir? _ Um ... -pegando la cabeza contra el escritorio Esto fue realmente difícil... de escribir... por alguna razón, y las cosas no van tan rápido como yo esperaba que fueran. Con eso dicho, me gustaría continuar con este fic mas adelante, una vez que sienta que mi musa esta para el horror y todo lo que gire alrededor de lo aterrador. Así que con eso, les dejo con esta primera parte, por el momento. Sé que muchos lectores están ansiosos para que continue 'Just Be', por lo que en este momento estoy a toda velocidad para los lemones y luego la Parte 19 de mi serie de Jean X Tsundere!Reader

Pero, de nuevo, si mis lectores gritan lo suficiente, podría continuar con este antes de lo esperado. 8D Eheheheh ...

Lo siento por la espera, espero que esto le satisfaga un poco. = D;;

Levi, que aterrador.

**...-...-...**

_**(Notas de la traductora) **_Uf, en verdad dividí algo mal este capitulo y termino siendo mas largo que el anterior xD **Muchas gracias por leer, si te gusto, por favor! Deja un review!**


	4. Parte 2 (I)

Primer fragmento del Segundo capitulo! Por favor disfruten! (por cierto.. ya actualice RoM) XD

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Rivaille'sWife **

**Anna **

**The-Pierot**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki No Kyojin, ni Levi, ni la historia son mias. Solo soy la traductora. Shingeki No Kyojin y Levi pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama** y los creditos de la historia pertenecen a _**CHERRYPIKKINS.**_

**Titulo original:** "Reset"

_**Autor:**_** cherrypikkins** ( cherry pikkins . deviantart ) -todos los creditos del fanfic a ella OK? ok.-

**Traductor:** Kurenai Lukia

**Genero:** Misterio, Suspenso, Horror, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Summary: **La lectora sufre de amnesia a raíz de la última expedición de la Legión de Exploración, y es asignada a estar bajo el cuidado de Levi. Ambos ponen todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Al mismo tiempo, la lectora se ve acosada por pesadillas que hacen alusión de que algo más siniestro y engañoso ocurrió.

**[ADVERTENCIAS de cosas escalofriantes, violencia, factores desencadenantes de las relaciones abusivas /obsesivas, y, probablemente lenguaje fuerte. Es una ship yandere, allí esta su advertencia. Sin embargo no habrá lemon.] **

Que comience lo escalofriante. 8D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El suelo estaba tan frío como el hielo cuando te levantaste de la cama por la mañana, drenada y agotada. Una noche terrible. Temblando cuando el frío estancado llego a la superficie de tu piel, te vestiste rápidamente, haciendo una mueca cada vez que los moretones en tu piel se encendían. Querías llorar. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría haber dejado esas crueles marcas sobre ti, hasta el punto en que podías sentir su toque punzante cada vez que movías un músculo? Era como si estuvieras siendo perseguida por un demonio que simplemente no podías quitarte de encima...

Era extraño. Levi te había dejado en aquella habitación para que te sintieras segura. Y, sin embargo, las pesadillas se habían intensificado desde que habías empezado a dormir allí. Sentías una extraña conexión a esa habitación. Era familiar, pero no de una manera que te recordara al hogar o a un lugar cálido, amable. De hecho, se sentía como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido en un lugar como ese...

Ahora que lo pensabas, ¿Alguien que no fueses tu o Levi siquiera sabía que esa habitación existía?

Como para impulsar aún más sus temores, la perilla se negó a girar al intentar abrir la puerta.

"¿Levi...?" Susurraste, con el corazón acelerado por el pánico. Agitaste el pomo. La puerta se sacudió en su marco, pero se negó a ceder.

Estaba cerrada con llave.

Tus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Tenía que haber algún tipo de error! Estabas absolutamente segura de que Levi tenía la llave de la puerta, pero ¿Por qué...? _¿Por qué rayos iba a encerrarte así? _

Agitaste el pomo de nuevo, produciendo un ruido aún más fuerte. No había respuesta de la puerta, o en la oficina más allá. Las paredes de la habitación estaban cerrándose a tu alrededor como una jaula.

Desesperada, golpeaste la puerta.

"¿H-Hola?" llamaste con voz temblorosa. "¿Levi...? ¿Estás ahí? _¡No puedo abrir la puerta...!_"

Tan solo te encontraste con el silencio. Sólo después de contener la respiración por unos segundos oíste unos pasos tranquilos, resonando a través de la oficina afuera. Sentiste una presencia familiar acercarse a tu puerta... Y luego se hizo el silencio.

...Sentiste a alguien apoyarse contra la puerta. Diste un paso atrás, sorprendida. En ese silencio hueco, cada pulsante respiración tuya era audible. ¿Estaba... Estaba allí de pie? ¿Él estaba... Él solo estaba parado allí? ¿Él estaba… Escuchándote a través de la puerta?-

"¿Levi ...?" le pediste, tu voz insegura. "¿No vas a dejarme salir... Por favor?"

Él no te dio respuesta. Era como si estuviese deliberando sobre si proceder a abrir o no la puerta para ti. Pero ¿Por qué rayos haría eso? La habitación se sentía de pronto más claustrofóbica. Por extraño que pareciera, esa sensación de estar atrapada y encerrada era escalofriantemente familiar.

**...**

_Tú golpeabas con furia contra la puerta de tu celda, llorando que pasase por ahí que pudiese escucharte. Había frío, humedad y oscuridad. Estabas sola, pero **él** podría regresar a por ti en cualquier momento. Estabas desesperada por escapar antes de eso. _

_Te sentías como si las paredes de tu jaula se estaban acercando a ti, asfixiando hasta el último soplo de aire que podías tomar. Cada jadeo y gemido tuyo se amplificaba en ecos huecos, rebotando de una pared a otra. Era una prisionera aquí, pero ¿Por qué razón? _

_Tu temor aumento a medida que escuchaste pasos que venían de más abajo en el pasillo. Te diste cuenta de que no había nadie allí para salvarte. Más bien, tu captor había venido a hacerte una visita. _

_La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. La luz se coló dentro. Aterrorizada, retrocediste en las sombras. Pero con un gruñido, un sólido par de brazos te agarró y te arrastro fuera de tu escondite. _

_Estabas demasiado asustada para gritar. _

...

... El recuerdo terminó tan rápido como había llegado, dejándote aturdida y desorientada. Así como que te encontrabas al borde de un ataque de pánico, escuchaste el sonido de una llave que se insertaba en la cerradura. El mecanismo hizo clic y la puerta se abrió. Sólo un poco. A través de la brecha estaba el familiar rostro pálido del Lance Corporal Levi.

"Veo que estás despierta, Cadete […]," murmuró en esa voz baja y entrecortada. Sus ojos negros miraban penetrantemente hacia los tuyos. "Supongo que no necesito preguntarte si has dormido bien. La respuesta está escrita por toda tu cara."

En otras palabras, era probable que te vieras como la mierda, justo como actualmente te sentías. Pero esa no era tu preocupación en ese momento.

"Señor, ¿Por qué cerró la puerta?" preguntaste. El miedo hizo que tu voz saliera un poco exigente. "Déjeme salir. Realmente necesito salir de aquí"

Levi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándote con aire indiferente. "¿Has olvidado lo que dije, […]? Mantengo esta puerta cerrada en la noche para resguardar tu seguridad. Con tu actual estado de ánimo, lo último que necesita es que alguien irrumpa aquí en medio de la noche."

Una vez más habló de protegerte, pero esta vez esas palabras sólo le desconcertaron. ¿Quién rayos podría posiblemente invadir tu habitación mientras dormías? Este lugar estaba prácticamente oculto del resto del castillo después de todo, y sin duda tendría que pasar por la oficina de Levi primero.

...Tú _querías_ confiar en Levi, con todo tu corazón. Sin embargo, no podías dejar de preguntarse si su verdadera intención era, de hecho, _encerrarte allí_.

Pero en el mismo momento en que esas sospechas se despertaron en ti, Levi dejó escapar un suspiro. Moviéndose a un lado, abrió la puerta por completo, permitiéndote el paso. Te preguntaste vagamente si se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miraste fijamente por un momento, con esa mirada cautelosa en tu cara.

...Una vez más, te sentía culpable por desconfiar de él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Tú tragaste saliva, inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto. "L-lo siento, señor. Aprecio todo lo que hace por mí. ¡En serio! Es que... La habitación es un poco bochornosa. Necesito un poco de aire."

"He dicho antes que me llames por mi nombre, ¿no?" Levi respondió sin rodeos. Se sacudió un poco. "No te preocupes. Yo preferiría que no deambularas por ahí, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer para detenerte. En cualquier caso, esto hace que limpiar sea más fácil para mí."

"¿Mi habitación, quieres decir?" parpadeaste sorprendida cuando Levi paso hacia adentro. "¡Por favor, no te molestes! Puedo limpiarlo yo-"

"No. Yo me encargo de eso", dijo Levi, dirigiéndose directamente al trabajo de tender la cama. Y eso fue todo. "Sigue adelante con tus deberes diarios, […]. Tu desayuno está en la mesa junto a la ventana."

Tú levantaste tus cejas con sorpresa, mirando en esa dirección. "¿Eh...?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras te miraban por encima del hombro. "¿No te acuerdas de mis órdenes, cadete? No se te permite tener tus comidas con los otros reclutas, o en otros lugares públicos. Además, mantendrás tu interacción con tus compañeros cadetes en mínimo. De hecho, no tendrás ningún tipo de contacto con ellos."

Tus ojos se abrieron. "¿Levi...? Pero... ¿Por qué?"

"Como la persona a cargo de supervisar tu recuperación, yo decido lo que es mejor para ti", dijo Levi, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Y, sin embargo, su tono se sentía de alguna manera prepotente. "Tu estuviste _de acuerdo_ con ello, ¿No es así?"

"Sí, pero-"

En el momento en el que trataste de argumentar, Levi se acercó y puso su mano sobre tu cabeza. Sentiste sus fríos, puntiagudos dedos agarrando tu cráneo ligeramente, pero con firmeza. Dejando escapar un grito ahogado, te viste obligada a inclinarte ligeramente hacia abajo -su forma de ejercer autoridad sobre ti, al parecer-.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos en una mirada muerta. Tragaste saliva mientras sus dedos se enredaban en tu cabello muy ligeramente.

"Te he dado tus órdenes, Cadete." Su voz adquirió un tono más bajo y más entrecortado, extrañamente ominoso. "Si eliges hacer lo contrario... _Lo sabré_. Tenlo en cuenta."

Tú no sabías si eso era una amenaza o una promesa. Sintiéndote presionada, asentiste obedientemente. "...Sí, señor."

Levi pareció satisfecho, y volvió a la limpieza de tu habitación. Vagamente notaste que él parecía estar concentrado en quitar el polvo alrededor de la mesita de noche, donde guardabas tu cuaderno.

Tú te quedaste allí, mirándolo no muy contenta. De alguna manera, se sentía como si estuvieras perdiendo el control, poco a poco, sobre las decisiones básicas de tu propia vida.

Tu cuero cabelludo se sentía adolorido. Lo masajeaste con cautela y te encontraste a ti misma haciendo una mueca.

Había moretones viejos allí también, formados por huellas dactilares clavadas hacia el interior como dagas.

* * *

.

.

.

_**-Reinicio-**_

.

.

.

* * *

Después de tener un desayuno un tanto solitario en la oficina de Lance Corporal Levi, fuiste a hacer tus deberes diarios. Todo el tiempo, atendiste a las órdenes de tu cuidador sobre evitar a tus compañeros cadetes tanto como era humanamente posible. Si Levi estaba preocupado por ti, era comprensible. Tú apenas estabas en el estado mental más normal que podías en ese momento. Atormentada con amnesia, plagada de pesadillas, acosada por la ansiedad, y cubierta de marcas dolorosas que se mantenían desencadenando recuerdos desagradables en el fondo de tu mente. ¿Pero era el aislamiento de toda interacción humana a excepción de Leví realmente el mejor recurso para mejorarte?

De cualquier manera, no te atreviste a desobedecerle. Por donde fuera que miraras, Levi nunca estaba muy lejos. Cada vez que te asomabas a mirar por encima del hombro, podías verlo de pie en la distancia, junto a alguna esquina o puerta. Con cada paso, podías sentir su mirada de halcón sobre tu espalda, espiando cada movimiento. ...Era desconcertante, en realidad.

Usted serpenteaba a lo largo del pasillo del castillo, agachando la cabeza hacia abajo a medida que te escurrías a través de la multitud de personas. La mejor manera de evitar el contacto con los demás, al parecer, era mantener tu distancia y evitar mirarles a los ojos. Y, sin embargo, hubo un puñado que parecía decidido a interactuar contigo de todas formas.

"¡[…]!"

Sus voces te sobresaltaron. Olvidando aquello que estabas intentando con todas tus fuerzas de _no_ hacer, respondiste mirando hacia arriba. Jean y Eren se acercaron a ti al mismo tiempo.

"Hey, ¡Retrocede! ¡Yo llegué primero!" Jean gruñó al chico más pequeño, clavándole un codo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Eren espetó. "Sólo quiero hablar con ella, eso es todo." Se aclaró la garganta y te miró esperanzado. "¡Hey! ¡[…]! Tiempo sin verte, ¿Eh? Nunca pasar el rato con los cadetes más."

Jean estaba igualmente deseoso de charlar contigo.

"Habla por ti, Eren. _Yo_ tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella ayer," el chico más alto anunció con aires de suficiencia. Una arruga apareció en su rostro entonces. "Para unos diez segundos de alguna forma. ...Lo siento si te he asustado ayer, […]. No me di cuenta de que aún no te has recuperado totalmente."

Agitaste tu cabeza frenéticamente, sintiendo tu corazón acelerarse. "No, no, no, está bien. ¡No te preocupes por eso!" Dijiste débilmente, tratando de ocultar tu pánico. "Yo sólo reaccione mal, eso es todo..."

Sabiendo que Levi no estaba muy lejos, trataste de evadirlos. Pero ellos continuaron entablando la conversación.

"Todavía estas bajo el cuidado del Lance Corporal Levi, ¿No?" Eren preguntó. Cuando asentiste, suspiró un poco. "Ya sabes, cada vez que le preguntamos cómo has estado, nos pone esa mirada aterradora y furiosa." Se estremeció ligeramente. "Como si fuésemos una molestia o algo así."

"Hey, […]," Jean repente interrumpió, mirándote extrañamente serio. "...Él no ha estado... _Lastimándote_, ¿Verdad?"

Tus ojos se abrieron. "¡N-no! ¡No, en absoluto!" exclamaste, sorprendida. "Tengo que admitir que es un poco dominante, pero él ha estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo. Realmente quiere ayudarme a recuperarme. Lo sé."

Abrazaste tus propios brazos con fuerza. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, esas viejas heridas se encendieron dolorosamente de nuevo. Hiciste una mueca.

Sin darse cuenta de eso, Eren y Jean se miraron el uno al otro. Aceptando tu explicación, se veían aliviados.

"... 'Dominante, ¿Eh?" Preguntó Eren, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Supongo que eso _suena_ como el Lance Corporal que todos conocemos... Bueno, no voy a quejarme. Con tu lesión en la cabeza y amnesia y todo eso, esas cosas llevan su tiempo. _Yo_ también lo sé.".

Huh... Eso era correcto. Eren todavía estaba tratando con la amnesia de su infancia, después de tanto tiempo. Un hueco en su memoria. Esto te preocupó. Tal vez en este caso, tú nunca serias capaz de recordar nada sobre el pasado.

"No vamos a presionarte, ni nada", dijo Jean, mirándote con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. "Pero me gustaría que el Lance Corporal se aligeraría un poco. ...Se siente como _una eternidad_ desde la última vez que fuimos capaces de pasar tiempo con normalidad contigo, después de todo."

Esas palabras te golpearon. ¿_Una eternidad_...?

Te quedaste mirando a los dos. De repente, empezaste a preguntarte. ¿Cómo fuera, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habías comenzado a desaparecer cada vez más de la vista del público? Por lo que Levi te había dicho, tu amnesia había sido causada por una lesión en la cabeza que recibiste durante la expedición. ¿Pero _cuando_ exactamente había sido eso?

"Hey ..." Eren comenzó. "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida..." Dio un paso hacia ti.

...Tú inmediatamente diste un paso atrás. Los dos muchachos te miraron fijamente, desconcertados.

No eran Jean y Eren lo que te asustaba. Más bien, eras más consciente del Lance Corporal Levi de pie a cierta distancia, mirando su conversación con la mirada más insatisfecha.

Él se estaba enojando.

Ni Jean ni Eren parecían darse cuenta de que el Lance Corporal estaba básicamente allí de pie a pocos metros detrás de ellos, perforando agujeros en la parte posterior de sus cuello con su mirada. Tu _tenías_ que detener aquella situación, y rápido. Mejor era no llegar a meter a los dos chicos en problemas. Y además de eso, algo te decía que poner a prueba la paciencia de Levi tendría consecuencias _tempestuosas_.

"M-Miren, no puedo hablar con usted dos ahora mismo..." Dijiste con voz temblorosa, agachando la cabeza hacia abajo para evitar sus miradas confusas. "Lo siento. Pero, realmente tengo que irme ahora."

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese detenerte, ya habías impulsado tu paso, corriendo por el pasillo del castillo.

En el momento en que hiciste tu distancia, una mano salió disparada de la multitud y rudamente te agarró por el brazo. Gritaste de dolor y sorpresa, ya que fuiste arrastrada de un extremo del pasillo al otro a través de la multitud de personas.

Tu captor se detuvo en un pasillo aislado, lejos de miradas indiscretas, y te apretó contra la pared. Te encogiste al recordar esa sensación familiar de ser acorralada. Filosos, puntiagudos dedos se clavaron en la carne de tus antebrazos como alfileres, que te sostuvieron en tu lugar.

Te encontraste a ti misma observando la mirada tormentosa de ojos negros del Lance Corporal Levi. Tragaste saliva, sintiendo su ira.

"¡S-Señor, lo siento! Yo sé que no quiere que tenga cualquier contacto con los otros cadetes, pero yo no pude-" Tartamudeaste, tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido.

Levi te cortó.

"Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez, Cadete." Su voz era suave como la seda, pero fuerte como el acero. "... Tus compañeros reclutas parecen insistir en ser una _maldita molestia_, después de todo. Estorbándote de esa manera mientras todavía estas recuperándote..."

La amargura en su voz te sobresaltó. Si no le conocieras mejor, habrías pensado que su tono era casi de verdadero _odio_.

Tú intentaste calmarlo. "¡Estoy segura de que no significan ningún daño! Sólo querían saber cómo estaba-"

Levi te interrumpió, su rostro acercándose cada vez más. Los ojos negros fulminándote desde atrás de un mechón de pelo negro.

"Realmente eres ingenua, ¿No es así?" Levi murmuró entre dientes, su aliento rozando tus labios. Tu corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Timidez? ¿Terror? De cualquier manera, prosiguió. "En lugar de creer en los demás tan ciegamente, deberías aprender a abrir los ojos y ver el mundo como lo que realmente es. No te apresure en confiar en todo el mundo que te rodea. ...Nada es siempre lo que parece ser. "

Lo miraste con confusión, incapaz de moverte cuando sus palmas clavaron tus hombros a la pared.

"No me entiendas mal, Cadete," Levi continuó, aún fijando su mirada sobre ti. "Tu bienestar siempre será mi primera prioridad. ...De hecho, no hay nada que yo considere más importante. El trauma por el que estás pasando está poniéndote en gran riesgo. Tú me _necesitas_ para que te cuide. …Todo lo que pido de ti es que tengas un poco más de fe en mí."

Reflexionaste sobre sus palabras, buscando una manera de responderle. Era verdad, tú apenas podías confiar en ti misma para pensar de manera independiente sin dudar de ti misma. Levi era el único que estaba dispuesto a complacerte totalmente. A pesar de que estaba siendo un poco agobiante, querías aceptar el cuidado que él te estaba dando, incluso si eso significa renunciar a algo de tu libertad e independencia.

Pero tal vez, era mejor no ser tan terca. Necesitabas ayuda, después de todo.

Caíste en un silencio pasivo. Levi se aprovechó de tu vacilación y de pronto, inesperadamente, borro la distancia y junto sus labios contra los suyos.

Tú te tensaste, esperando un recuerdo de una de tus pesadillas. Pero no, esto era diferente. La forma en que se movía su boca era suave y tierna, envolviendo tus labios en un cálido hormigueo que hizo que tus rodillas se debilitaran. No con miedo o repulsión, sino con placer. Él presiono un poco más cerca, envolviéndote con su cuerpo. Un murmullo de satisfacción contenida ronroneó profundo y bajo dentro de su pecho. A esa cercanía, incluso tú podías sentirlo.

Algo se agitó en las profundidades de tu memoria, algo que era fundamentalmente diferente de las pesadillas que te atormentaban antes. Te encontraste recordando un momento de felicidad largamente olvidado, compartido con otro. Era algo latente e íntimo... Y sin embargo, había algo amable sobre ello al mismo tiempo. Amoroso, incluso. No había duda en tu mente que habías experimentado algo como esto antes. Fue suficiente para moverte.

Como tal, te encontraste a ti misma correspondiendo al beso de Levi. Era bueno saber que había algunos recuerdos agradables mezclados con los que eran al contrario oscuros y aterradores.

Levi se alejó, pero continuó atrapándote con su mirada. Tus labios estaban enrojecidos por el calor de su boca, y tus mejillas estaban rojas. Pero aun así, te habías calmado considerablemente.

Con un suspiro, él te libero. Su renuencia a dejarte era demasiado evidente. Del mismo modo, te encontraste anhelando ese toque suave de nuevo.

Levi no haría nada para lastimarte. Tu querías creer en eso.

...

* * *

...

_Esa noche, fuiste visitada por las pesadillas de nuevo. _

_Esta vez, estabas atada boca arriba sobre una mesa. Tu boca estaba amordazada, una vez más. Tu columna vertebral estaba forzada contra el panel de chirriante madera debajo. Una lámpara ardía deslumbrantemente sobre tu cabeza, enfocando todo tu cuerpo. El resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras. Olía a lejía, metal y sangre vieja. Una vez más, estabas inmóvil, desamparada y aterrorizada. Atada, como un animal que iba a ser sacrificado. _

_De la pared cercana, escuchaste una voz familiar, baja y ominosa, pero apenas reconocible. Resonó a través de la habitación fría y vacía. _

_"Debiste haber escuchado cuando te lo advertí..." _

_El aire se llenó con el sonido de metal contra metal, irrumpiendo en tus nervios. Él estaba meticulosamente escarbando entre sus herramientas. Implementos siniestros. Instrumentos afilados, y otros artículos. Te encontraste tragando, al darse cuenta con pavor de lo que venía después. _

_Tu temor alcanzó su punto máximo con cada paso que daba hacia ti, las pisadas haciendo eco contra el suelo de piedra. _

_"¿Has olvidado cuando te lo dije?" Su voz murmurante era apenas un susurro. "Esto es lo que sucede cuando no haces lo que te digo." _

_Un escalofrío te recorrió a través de la superficie de tu piel. Su cara de pronto se asomó por sobre tu cabeza, bloqueando la luz de la lámpara arriba y proyectando una sombra sobre ti. La oscuridad ocultaba sus facciones. Todo lo que podías ver era su silueta obscura ardiendo contra la luz cegadora, como un eclipse solar. _

_El aire estaba cargado de una presencia opresiva, maliciosa. Eso fue suficiente para sofocarte. _

_Tus ojos ardían con lágrimas mientras sostenía una pequeña cuchilla, brillando con frialdad en el aire. Su arma preferida. Comenzaste suplicando desesperadamente contra tu mordaza. _

_"Esto es para ayudarte a aprender," ronroneó, tranquilo y contento, pero sin una pizca de piedad. Podías sentir su mirada clavada sobre tus ojos. "... Cada vez que se te olvide, voy a dar un paso más allá." _

_Sentiste el beso del frío acero contra tu mejilla. El terror de todo aquello estaba comenzando lentamente a volverte loca. _

_"Por ahora, como sea... Esto es sólo el comienzo." _

_No pudiste recordar ninguna otra memoria visual después de eso -Tus ojos estaban simplemente llenos de cegadoras chispas de dolor. El metal afilado rasgo toda la superficie de tu piel, sin piedad, tallando líneas de color rojo sangre. Poco a poco, y sin prisa. Todo lo que podías oír era tus propios gritos ahogados. _

**...**

Te despertaste de golpe, envuelta en un sudor frío. Sentándote en la cama, pasaste los siguientes momentos hiperventilando. Tu mente todavía daba vueltas sobre las horribles visiones de tu pesadilla, y las sensaciones fantasmagóricas de las cuchillas afiladas continuaron dibujando líneas a través de tu piel. Estar atada y con los ojos vendados era una cosa. La privación de aire era aún más horrible, ¡Pero esto era aún peor! Te negaste a creer que tal cosa podría haber sucedido, y sin embargo...

...Te quitaste las sábanas empapadas por sudor de tu piel de encima, exponiendo tu cuerpo al aire de la noche, vestida sólo con un delgado camisón.

Los moretones de antes ya eran lo suficientemente sospechosos. Pero hasta ahora, nunca habías prestado ninguna atención a las heridas que estaban _vendadas_. Siempre habías pensado que la expedición había sido la causa más probable de ellas, y por eso las habías desechado de tu mente. Pero ahora que las pesadillas se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco más claras y coherentes... Ya no estabas tan segura.

Y ahora, temías descubrir lo que podría estar oculto debajo.

Habían algunos lugares donde estabas vendada. Lo más notable de ello era que las vendas se envolvían alrededor de toda la circunferencia de tu brazo izquierdo, así como el medio de tu muslo derecho. Decidiste comenzar con la pierna, en primer lugar.

Conteniendo la respiración, comenzaste a desatarte las vendas. A pesar de que ya habías predicho lo que podías encontrar, la anticipación fue suficiente para hacer un nudo en tu estómago.

...Las vendas cayeron. Como habías predicho, la piel tanto en la parte superior de tu brazo y la superficie de tu muslo estaba marcada con líneas rojas carmesí, todo cortado lo suficientemente profundo para romper la piel, pero aún así suficientemente poco profunda para lastimarte. Ardieron terriblemente cuando las tocaste, haciendo que tus ojos quemasen con lágrimas. Sanadas a medias, se veían rojas, hinchadas, dolorosas y feas.

Esos cortes no eran el resultado de un accidente. Habían sido deliberadamente dejadas allí, hechas con un cuchillo. Tu no tenías idea de cuan recientes eran, pero dado el estado enrojecido en que se encontraban, supusiste que no habían estado allí por mucho tiempo.

La visión de ellas era demasiado. Te encontraste llorando amargamente y sin control. ¿Quién podría haberte hecho una cosa así? ¿Y por qué demonios _era tan difícil de recordar_?

¿Era todo parte de tu imaginación? ¿Eran las pesadillas simplemente una distorsión de la realidad? ¿Qué recuerdos eran reales, y cuales eran falsos? ¿El accidente durante la expedición había siquiera ocurrido en primer lugar? ¿Era tu atacante alguien real, o simplemente estabas paranoica?

La confusión era enloquecedora. Nauseabunda, incluso. La realidad se fue desmoronando a tu alrededor, hasta el punto en que ya no podías confiar ni en ti misma.

Recordando las instrucciones de Levi, escribiste el sueño en el cuaderno. Tu bien sabías que el propósito de ese ejercicio era para hacerte más fácil el recuperarte de tu amnesia. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo horrible que esos recuerdos estaban resultando ser, no estaba siquiera segura de si querías recordar algo más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**(Notas de la traductora) **_**Muchas gracias por leer, si te gusto, por favor! Deja un review!**


End file.
